Forum:MUSIC
The music of Project Post-Koas is being written, collaborated by DJ MAhNguz ( A.K.A. J.R. Abell) and DJ THDL ( the honorable Doktor Lionmensch AKA micheil lehky) the following are songs written by DJ MAhNguz For the Russia level (Printed in English, Cyrillic, and Phonetic for ease of reading) In English: Hear the roar of the gun fire, BANG BANG! BAM BAM BAM! hear screams of comrades, see the fireworks display of the laser fire. the cacophony of war is deafening, my sense morals is lessening, they are destroying my city, they are destroying my men, they destroying my country, therefore they must die, BECAUSE THIS IS RUSSIA, AND YOU CANNOT DEFEAT US. WE ARE TOUGHER THAN STONE WE MINE. RUSSIA IS FOR EVER IN TIME. WE WILL FIGHT. FOR OUR RIGHT, AND FOR THE RIGHTS OF MANKIND! BANG BANG! BAM BAM ! WE RAIN HELL ON THE LIZARDS! KA-BOOM! BA-BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! WE DO NOT GIVE IN! NEVER! EVER! If there is a god you pray in, You should do that now. because in russia, WHEN IT RAIN IT POURS! IT POURS! IT POURS! HEAVY METAL SHALL RAIN FROM SKY! EXPLODING IN THE WHITES OF YOUR EYES! PREPARE TO DIE! PREPARE TO DIE! PRE PARE TO DIE! PREPARE TO DIE! Because in Mother Russia we fight for our country! In the mother land fight for our people! In the mohter land we fight for our living! Because in the mother land for our food! In the motherland, we are determined, In the mother land we peservere, In the mother land we are triumphant! IN RUSSIA FIGHT TO WIN! ______________________________ Phonetically: slyshatʹ rev ognem , BANG BANG ! BAM BAM BAM ! slyshatʹ kriki tovarishchyeĭ , sm. fyeĭerverk lazernogo ognya , kakofoniyu voĭny oglushitelʹnyĭ , moya moralʹ smysle umenʹsheniya , oni razrushayut moĭ gorod, oni razrushayut moi lyudi , oni unichtozhitʹ moyu stranu , I oni dolzhny umeretʹ , Potomu chto eto ROSSIYA , I vy ne mozhete porazhenie SSHA . MY slozhnyee, chem KAMENNYĬ my dobyvaem . ROSSIYA v vek IN TIME . My budem borotʹsya . Za nashe pravo , i za prava chelovechestva! BANG BANG ! BAM BAM ! MY RAIN ad na yashcherits ! Ka-Boom ! BA - BUM ! BUM ! BUM ! My ne daem V ! NIKOGDA ! VSEGDA ! Yesli yestʹ Bog, vy molitesʹ v , Vy dolzhny sdelatʹ eto syeĭchas . potomu chto v Rossii , Kogda idet dozhdʹ on nalivaet ! Otvoryaĭ vorota ! Otvoryaĭ vorota ! HEAVY METAL NE dozhdʹ s neba! Vzryvayut·sya v belyh Vashih glaz ! Prigotovʹsya k smerti ! Prigotovʹsya k smerti ! PRE PARE umeretʹ! Prigotovʹsya k smerti ! Potomu chto v matushke Rossii my budem borotʹsya za nashu stranu ! V borʹbe materi zemli dlya nashego naroda ! V mohter zemli my budem borotʹsya za nashi zhizni ! Potomu chto v matʹ zemlya v obmen na pishchu ! V rodinu , my polny reshimosti , V rodine my uporno , V rodine my torzhestvuet ! V ROSSII boĭ, chtoby pobeditʹ ! In Cyrillic: слышать рев огнем, BANG BANG! БАМ БАМ БАМ! слышать крики товарищам, см. фейерверк лазерного огня, какофонию войны оглушительно, моя мораль смысле ослабления, они разрушают мой город, они разрушают мои люди, они уничтожить мою страну, И они должны умирать, Потому что это РОССИЯ, И нельзя поражение США. НАС сложнее, чем КАМЕННЫЙ мы добываем. РОССИЯ в век ВОВРЕМЯ. Мы будем бороться. За наше право, и прав человечества! BANG BANG! БАМ БАМ! МЫ ДОЖДЬ Ад в ящерицам! Ka-Boom! BA-БУМ! БУМ! БУМ! Мы не даем В! НИКОГДА! ВСЕГДА! Если есть Бог, вы молитесь в, Вы должны сделать это сейчас. потому что в России, Когда идет дождь он наливает! Отворяй ворота! Отворяй ворота! ТЯЖЕЛЫХ металлами ДОЛЖНА дождь с неба! Взрываются в белых Ваших глаз! Приготовься к смерти! Приготовься к смерти! PRE ПАРЕ умереть! Приготовься к смерти! Потому что в матушке России мы будем бороться за нашу страну! В борьбе матери земли для нашего народа! В mohter земли мы будем бороться за наши жизни! Потому что в мать земля в обмен на пищу! В родину, мы полны решимости, В родине мы упорно, В родине мы торжествует! В РОССИИ бой, чтобы победить! _______________________________